David Chambers
*This article was written by The JobenX Virus. Please do not edit this article without the writer's permission. *This article is part of the Joben Continuety. One of the rare survivors of the T-Virus outbreak in Raccoon City, David Chambers (No relation to Rebecca Chambers), also known by his codename; SilverHand or simply Captain, managed to survive the outbreak by joining up with Gareth Knight, a long time friend of David. Gareth led David, as well as fellow survivors Mary Gravling and Sarah Conneley to a location where there was a helicopter. Gareth was bitten by a zombie, so chose to stay behind, with a silent agreement between him and David to continue his work. David intended to keep on his side of the bargain. When David found data regarding the Umbrella Corporation in his online e-mail sent by Gareth Knight in his final hours, David swore to bring down Umbrella and any other users of bio-organic weapons, or B.O.W.'s. David founded up the Biohazard Combat Knights (B.C.K.) in order to take the fight to Umbrella. He was assisted by Mary Gravling. David still remains to this day fighting any remnants of the Umbrella company. BackStory David was a troubled soul. He went through life mostly content about his life, but sometimes he often felt that he had no purpose in life, and continually wondered what he should do with his life. David distracted himself from these thoughts by devoting all his energy into the things he loved, namely video-games and paint balling. David was also a keen paint baller, and is skilled with the use of a paintball gun. Whenever David went paint balling, he would wear white gloves, as opposed to black. Those who knew his prowess in paintball would steer clear of David, who had been nicknamed Silverhand. David was also easy-going, and was popular because of it. When he was young, David became good friends with budding author Gareth Knight. Whilst Gareth excelled at English Studies, David was more successful in Engineering. Both of them enrolled to the same university, where they both graduated with high marks in their respective subjects. At university, David fell in love with a young woman named Sarah Conneley, who would be his girlfreind for a long time. She, like David, enjoyed playing video games. Although David wouldn't admit it, she was better than him. David secured a job as a clerk at Kendo's, a local gun dealership. Many of his friends turned against him that day, thinking he was some sort of madman. Only Gareth and Sarah accepted his choice to work at Kendo's. As well as being a clerk, David would also give the owner, the always optimistic Robert Kendo, ideas for different designs of firearms. David also used the facilities to become a more accomplished marksman. David had just come home from work one day, intending to spend the rest of the day with Sarah, when a disturbance outside his house caught his attention. Raccoon City Incident Both Sarah and David went to the window, and saw one of their neighbours, Andrew Heckleton adressing a small group of people, who were moving about akwardly. They could hear someone shouting at Andrew, but apparently too late. The people reached Andrew, pulled him to the ground and began to eat him. David and Sarah froze. Moments later, Gareth emerged from next door, got in his car, and drove right into the cannibals. Knowing that Gareth was a responsible adult, both of the ran out to him. When they reached him, they found that Andrew's wife, Elizabeth Heckleton, was also there. Gareth looked past them, and ordered them to get in the car. When Sarah asked him where they were going, Gareth told them that they were going to the Racoon City police department HeadQuarters. David knew that Gareth was't taking them there soley for safety, he knew that Gareth was going there to find his fiancee, Mary Gravling. They entered the building through a side-door from the car park. Shortly after entering, one of those people attacked them. Gareth fired at it three times with his handgun, but the creature did not fall. Gareth took aim at it's head and fired. This time the creature fell. This stirred something inside David. He suddenly realised what his purpose was; to give his life a purpose. David knew that he had to survive, and if he survived, he would need to think about where he was going in life. The group was approached by a police officer, who asked for their help. The met with another group of survivors, who were going to escape out of the way Gareth's group came in. When Gareth announced he was leaving, David was the only one, besides Sarah, to join him. Gareth, David and Sarah eventually united with Mary, and the four of them were told to escape with whoever they could. They left the building and got into Gareth's car. Gareth drove away, through a mass of zombies. He intended to drive straight out of the city. On the way, they crashed into an SUV. It was here that David got his first glimpse of Roderick Lazarus, the man who would become his greatest enemey. David had no clue who he was at the time. The car was too badly damaged, so Gareth told everyone to bunker down in the nearest building. They reached the roof and barricaded the door. Whilst they talked about what to do, Sarah saw a helicopter approaching from the east. They tried to get it's attention, but apparently failed. The helicopter kept going, and settled down at a factory to the south. As David turned to Gareth, he saw a faraway look on his friends face. Snapping out of it, Gareth said they should follow the helicopter. Everyone eventually agreed, and they all departed. They reached the factory and the helicopter, which had the Umbrella Corporation logo on it. Everyone prepared to leave. David got into the helicopter and sat behind the sleeping pilot. The factory door burst open, causing the pilot to wake up. David pointed his gun at the pilot's head. As Elizabeth Heckleton got on the helicopter, Gareth was bitten by a zombie police officer. Gareth chose to stay behind. He gave Mary a notebook regarding his theories on Umbrella. Only David understood why Gareth was staying behind. David had figured out that zombies turned each other by phsyical contact. Gareth told David his theories about Umbrella, and said he was going to dig up whatever infomation he could, and attempt to get it to David. That day, David finally discovered his true purpose, and he would pursue it with all of his energy. David, either with or without help, one way or another, was going to expose Umbrella for who they really were. David told the pilot to leave, and they flew to the city limits. They arrived at a military outpost on the periphery of the Arklay Mountains, where they were tended to by Army medics. The helicopter pilot departed, saying that he "had to rescue other survivors". David completley forgot about the pilot's connection to Umbrella. After being tended to, David asked to have access to a computer. He was reluctantly given a laptop. David logged into his internet account, switched his phone on, mad himself comfortably, and waited. The Aftermath The hours flew past. They almost seemed like days. At some point, Sarah came to join him, but David was unaware. He was caught between thinking about his future, and how the outbreak even happened. Suddenly, whilst Sarah slept next to him, she was awoken by a bleep from David's computer. David had reccived a message from "Facility #4, External Message, CPU Ident CH64J" The Umbrella logo was on the message. David opened the message. His computer was almost overwhelmed by a sea of infomation. Facility locations, Umbrella employees and experiment infomation. David left the computer in Sarah's care, as he went off to find some sort of storage device. He eventually had to sneak into a storage area, and aquired some hard discs. David returned to Sarah, and burned the infomation from the message onto each disc. Once it was done, David turned to Sarah and asked her if she was with him. Sarah didn't know what he was talking about. David said that he had to bring down the Umbrella Corporation, one way or another. Sarah didn't believe him, saying that he was just one man. David told her that Gareth told him that the S.T.A.R.S. unit of Racoon City cae back from a mission once, all of them accusing Umbrella of conducting illegal biological experiments. Sarah asked him if he was serious, to which David replied that he had never been more serious in his life. David handed her a disc, and asked her again if she was with him. Sarah told she would be with him in spirit, then kissed him. She told him that she would look after the disc, and if he ever needed an emergency place to stay, he was welcome to join her. Other than that, she wanted nothing to do with the fight against Umbrella. She did not say why. David told her it was her choice, and the two shared an intimate kiss. Once it was over, David told her he was going to find Mary. Sarah went to sleep. David wandered around the outpost, looking for Mary. He went outside, and saw a mass of people behind a barricade. David almost reached for a nearby soldier's gun, but the soldier settled his nerves by telling him that they were human, all of them wanted to get into Racoon to find their loved ones. The soldier was grippig his gun tightly. David asked him if he knew anyone in the city. The soldier told him that he had a younger sister who worked at the hospital. Just then, the area was defeaned by a roar. Everyone looked up to see missiles approaching the city. The soldier next him said that it was finally over. David looked at him and told him that it was not the end, it was the begining of the war. David told him that if wanted to catch those responsible for the incident, he should give him a call, and David gave him his cell-phone number. David then went to find Mary. He found her sitting on a crate near the heli-pad. She told him that she was pregnant. David had no idea what to say. Mary told him that she did't know what to do. David told her she didn't have to be alone. He then handed her one of the hard-discs. He told her that Gareth sent it in his final hours. It contained ifomation regarding Umbrella. David told her that he was going to bring down Umbrella, one way or another. Mary said that she already vowed to do the same. David asked her if she was sure, to which she said she had never been so sure of anything in her life. She asked about Sarah. David told her that she was going another way. Mary asked David if he would be the child's godfather. Before he could say anything, a helicopter was landing. Out of the helicopter stepped Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliveira and Barry Burton. Origins Of The B.C.K. The trio were escorted to the medical area to have their wounds tended to. Once they were cleared, Mary approached Jill, asking whether she had seen Gareth at all before they escaped the city. Jill told her that she saw Gareth in the R.P.D. HeadQuarters. She went on to say that she was suprised to see another living person in the building. Gareth had a bloody shoulder when she met him. She asked him to accompany her, to which he declined, stating that he had buisness of his own to attend to, and that his wound would only slow him down. Before they parted ways, Gareth told her that she was right about Umbrella. Jill did not see him again until much later, after joining with Carlos and fighting off the monsterous Nemesis. Whilst they were leaving the city in a helicopter piloted by Barry, Jill saw Gareth on the roof of a factory, with some sort of Tyrant behind him. Jill told Barry to land, but Gareth waved them away, spotting something behind them. In an effort to prolong his death, Jill threw down an RPG Launcher to Gareth, which he used to vanquish the Tyrant. Jill did not see him after that, as an explosion rocked the whole city, which led them to this point. David comforted Mary. Jill said that Umbrella would pay dearly for this, to which David, his eyes full of revenge, agreed. David asked Jill to join his anti-Umbrella movement. Jill replied that she was already part of a large movement already, but offered to join once she had served her duty with the other movement. David agreed to join, but said that his own movement would be more important to him. Jill asked him about his movement. David told her that he intended to see the end of Umbrella, clean up any of their remain affilates, and somehow stop others from using B.O.W.s in dangerous ways. Jill believed that David would have a heavy influence on the anti-Umbrella movement and agreed to join his movement. That made three members; David, Mary and Jill. Carlos Oliveira also agreed to join, as he felt that if he joined David, he may eventually find his trecherous team-mate, Nicholai Ginovaef, and have his own revenge. Barry only offered his assistance in the movement. He did ot want to endager his life too much anymore, as he wanted to spend time with his family. He told David that he would be welcome in his house. That left the group to four. The soldier that David spoke to earlier had overheard their conversation, and also offered to join, as he wanted to have some part in striking back at the people he believed had killed his sister. David asked his name, to which the man replied that his name was Ethan Wilkinson. So then it was done. In a military outpost outside the very city that started everything, shortly after the nuclear attack strook the very city, Five people formed the basis of what become the B.C.K., or Biohazard Combat Knights, named after the much missed Gareth Knight. It was this group that would in future take the responsibility of tracking down the rogue scientist Roderick Lazarus. But for now, it was early days. Before anything else happened, they had to leave Racoon City behind for good. Resident Evil: Fall Of Lazarus David will make his first game appearance in the colloboratively created fanon game Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus. Category:Characters Category:B.C.K. Agents Category:Joben Continuety